These Words are my Own
by ShinigamiSecrets
Summary: A bunch of MattxOc, MattxMello, crack Matt pairing one-shot song-fics. The songs can be anything from stupid, random, and even on track.
1. These Words

**--These Words--**

_These words are my own_

_  
_It was all _her_ fault! Matt thought as he was abused by his so called 'boss'. The three words that she had told him yesterday still were ringing in his ears.

_  
__Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!  
_

Matt looked around the large area where their assistant (and _very_ loved) companion bunked. The half-blind, lavender-eyed lady was sleeping on his couch with a book resting over her chest.  
_  
Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later  
_

Matt sighed as he slipped out of the building like a ninja. Of course _she_ was waiting there. Her caramel skin and dark hair never seemed to age as the days passed. "Hello, Mail."  
_  
These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...  
_

"Nevada." Matt all but growled at the Spanish girl. Nevada grinned and hugged Matt. "Mail, why don't you ever call?" Nevada asks. "I'm not aloud to carry around a phone unless outside of the sight of Ryuuko."  
_  
Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough  
_

Nevada kissed Matt's cheek. That caused Matt to blush. "This Ryuuko person, they like to be a bit mean?" Nevada asks. "She's a devil with an evil pet." Matt mumbled.  
_  
These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!  
_

Nevada giggled as she took Matt's hand as she's done before. The Spanish girl's face lost the childish grin as she ran her fingers over his palm. Matt took his hand back and lit a cigarette as he scowled.  
_  
I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..  
_

Weeks later Ryuuko had seemingly left the two acquaintances alone. Matt sighed as his character died in the game. "Hello, Choco-king, Video-freak! Guess who I just met!" Oh god. Matt's cigarette fell from his lips. _It was __**her**_.  
_  
Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later  
_

"We have no time to mess with new friends, Ryuuko." Mello growled. "Then when is this great plan going to start. Akatsuki and I are getting restless." Ryuuko hissed. "Now." Nevada's face paled and she left quickly.

_  
These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
_

Matt stood outside of his car, hands up. What lay in for him? Matt guessed at the only probable thing, death. Before he finished talking, guns fired and he squeezed his eyes shut as the bullets pierced his flesh.  
_  
That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?_

I never got to say, _I love you_, back? I'm greatly sorry, Nevada. I never ment to harm you by going and getting killed. But, alas, it is 'Game Over' for me. Ryuuko, Mello, Farewell, Bitches!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shinigami: Heh. Matty-chan had a GAME OVER in real life. :3 Ryuuko is an OC that will appear whenever Mello is involved. . . . . Except in the MattMell pairings. Any way. I'll take requests for others OCs to be paired with any random character. But if it is Matt it will be put here with any song.X3 Hope you liked! Constructive criticism gladly welcomed. After all I do need help to improve my writing. If anyone tells me to add more detail, please read this, I can't since I often get bored after a few sentences.  
LOL. Whenever I feel up to it, I'll finish the first part of 'Falling Alive'. Why? Because I need to feel literate and detailed every now and again. LOL. X3 Bai-Bai!


	2. We Are One!

-We are One!-

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Becca, the song nor Matt(*pouts*). The only thing I own is the plot, Mail Jeevas II, and Ryuuko. Becca is edwardsonlygurl's, Matt belongs to Death Note's makers, and the song is (c) Tokio Hotel. And I really don't want the last two to sue me, so this is a creation of my own mind using something they created. So yeah!_

_We were running through the town_

_Our senses had been drowned_

_No place we haven't been before_

Did Matt have any regrets? Absolutely not. Did he know Mello was going to be furious? Of course he did. But that's exactly why he broke some of Mello's rules.

_We learned to live and then_

_Our freedom came to an end_

_We have to break down this wall_

_Too young to live a lie_

_Look into my eyes_

Becca stood ahead and with a few more steps, they'd be face-to-face again. "Matt, are you sure you're up for this?" Ryuuko asks, as she dusted off Matt's shoulder. "No." He says skeptically.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

"Good, good. No just make sure to return the suit tomorrow in this condition." Ryuuko says as she pushes Matt forward. Becca, however had caught Matt's eyes. _Self-control is key_. He said in his head as he approached her.

_We are looking back again_

_On loneliness and pain_

_Never been so wide awake_

"Excuse me." He says in a very fake professional voice. "Hmm, ye-MATT?" Becca squealed, hugging poor Matt. Matt looked back. _Great, Ryuuko left already_. But before Matt could say a thing, Becca started to drag him off.

_Breathe slowly in and out_

_somewhere beyond the clouds_

_I can see the morning break_

_Too young to live a lie_

_Look into my eyes_

Becca and Matt sat across from each other in the club. And they looked a bit out of place to say the least. Yet they merely stared into each other's eyes. And they slowly inched closer until… "I love this song! C'mon Matt! Dance with me!" Becca said over the music of _Ready, Set, Go_.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

The couple staggered out of the club, slightly confused as to what happened. Yet as they stood out side Becca's house, Matt placed a small butterfly kiss on Becca's lips. "Matt, why don't you stay for the night?" Becca asks.

_Leave it all behind you now_

_The final wall is breaking down_

_We are all it's all about_

_Nothing can stop us now_

"I can't. Ya know, Mello and the such." Becca pulled off a puppy dog face, which made Matt's heart pound in his chest. "Please?" Matt bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets. And he felt something brush his fingers. "Okay, just let me call Mello first."

_I promise you right know_

_I never let you down_

A grin grew upon Becca's face as she hugged Matt again, singing him praises. She released him shortly after so he could call and check the note out. _Hey Matty! I'm keepin' Mells busy 2 night so have fun! ^o~ Ryuu_. Matt chuckled to him self before realizing that something was taped to the back.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

Matt's face flushed as he realized what the thing taped to the back was. 'Protection'.

_Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around_

Matt died shortly after, without knowing about his child. Apparently the 'protection' was broken (Or Matt forgot about it. -,-;), and he had got Becca pregnant. Becca kept the kid around as her only memory of her deceased love, and even named the kid after him. Mail Jeevas II.

------------------------------------

A/N

This was fun!!!

Matt seems like such a feeble bit of clay which I mold to my liking! 3

Ryuuko was actually key to the story.(lol)

Well Byez!

Requests are still open.

~ShinigamiSecrets~


End file.
